Sakura Blossoms
by SelenaFrost
Summary: Gaara decides to have a little alone time…with himself. Although things never go quite as planned for our favorite Sand Ninja. Crossover with Lament of the Lamb


Author's notes: Just a oneshot that I've decided to write…that and I don't think ANYONE other than myself and my dearest friend Jessa has thought of this pairing ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lament of the Lamb

Pairings: Gaara/Kazuna

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Gaara decides to have a little alone time…with himself. Although things never go quite as planned for our favorite Sand Ninja.

Warnings: boy on boy sex…duh, that and I couldn't help to put a little sappiness! …THEY'RE TOO DAMN CUTE NOT TO!

* * *

Sakura Blossoms 

The sun beamed through the leaves of the large oak tree, on the west side of the expanding garden, casting its immense shadow down upon the rest of the smaller but equally beautiful plants. Gaara was in the center of the garden, surrounded by the vast amount of plant life that he himself had laid into the ground. It was…weeks, months actually since he was placed in the Asylum; it was more out of his safety than anything else, considering he was being hunted, than his own mental health.

Gaara found himself… relaxed here, and for once in a long time he felt…wanted. It still didn't mean that he didn't like to be alone. Which was why he found himself sitting in the center of his garden, underneath his newly planted Sakura tree. The blossoms floated around him, little petals landing in his hair, on his clothes; he long stopped carrying his gourd around with him. And his usage of sand was minimal.

Eyes closed, the wind brushing his red strands of hair, Gaara felt at peace. Then he heard a very familiar growl and his body tensed as he opened his eyes. He could barely react as he was tackled to the ground, his back crushed against the grass. Green eyes met black, and with a submissive movement; which was out of character for him, Gaara tilted his head and bared his neck, barely hissing as teeth pierced the skin drawing blood to the surface.

"I thought you've fed enough this morning" Gaara whispered breathlessly, his hands coming to rest on the other's shoulders a soft whimper escaping his lips as the mouth on his neck unlatched itself.

"I thought it did to" the voice said softly, and Gaara turned his head to look up at the person that understood him the most. Smiling Gaara traced his fingers along the familiar pale skin of the person's neck.

"Well obviously Kazuna…it didn't considering the position we're in" Gaara said softly, letting his fingers drag upward to lace in black silken threads. He smiled at the slight shiver that past through Kazuna's body, watching the pink petals from the Sakura tree land gently against the black hair.

"Sorry" Kazuna murmured pressing a soft kiss against the red bleeding wound drawing a soft hiss from Gaara, and began to softly run his tongue against the bite, lightly lapping at the blood.

"'Zuna…" Gaara breathed out his fingers tightening in the other boy's hair, as a jolt of pleasure burned its way along his skin. Gently tugging at Kazuna's hair, Gaara pulled the other boy into a deep kiss that sent a thrill of electric pleasure between them.

They moved instinctively, shedding familiar clothing, caressing the smooth creamy skin. They never stopped a moment, both always knowing what the other wanted, relishing in the sounds the other made, making it louder, pressing harder, biting, sucking…

Gaara groaned softly, Kazuna's hand wrapped tightly around his cock, while fingers were pressed in his mouth, his own tongue lapping at the digits as he sucked deeply. He arched off the ground, his eyes widening as Kazuna's teeth came down hard on a nipple, sending an electric jolt of pleasure straight to his already aching erection.

The fingers left his mouth, making a wet trail along his chest, then stomach, he spread his legs wider to give the other boy access to his entrance. He groaned softly as he felt a finger trace the opening before pulling away completely. Licking his lips, he shut his eyes waiting for Kazuna to continue, until the hand on his cock disappeared and he heard a deep throaty moan coming from his lover.

Opening his eyes Gaara pushed himself up "Kazuna why'd you…" the words died on his lips as he watched Kazuna sink down upon his own fingers, his mouth open as he panted softly, sweat beading of his chest and shoulders. Eyes closed, and brows tightened in concentration, Kazuna was fucking himself right in front of his lover.

"Oh…_fuck_" Gaara breathed out, almost coming at the scene, Sakura petals snowing around them making the scene more into a fantasy. Pre-cum ran down the side of his cock, it twitched as Kazuna moaned deeply, sinking down deeper against his fingers. Gaara reached out to touch the other boy, but froze as dark eyes opened to gaze lustfully at him.

"Watch me" the words were whispered in a breathy moan, and Gaara sat up completely, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. He watched as Kazuna pumped his fingers slowly, watched him wrap his hand around his own cock stroking it in rhythm with his pumping. "Oh god…Gaara" he moaned, his eyes never breaking from Gaara's lips parted, face flushed, and a shower of pink and red petals washed over him.

"Kazuna…" Gaara's voice was shaky, his body trembling as he held back, wanting nothing more but to bury himself in that tight heat. And as if reading his mind, Kazuna removed his fingers from himself, a groan passing his lips as he straddled Gaara's lap. Gaara wondered when they had both gotten so bold with each other, but the thought vanished from mind, when Kazuna grasped his weeping cock, and sunk down on it.

"Ah… so…tight" Gaara moaned, his eyes shutting as his hands came up to grasp Kazuna's hips, feeling his lover's hands settle on his shoulders, their bodies pressed together. Gaara began to move, his thrusts shallow, never deep enough for Kazuna. Teasing him, torturing him, wanting to hear him beg.

"Gaara" the name was said on a whimper, nails digging into Gaara's sweaty flesh "please…" he leaned closer, breathing hard as he pressed his lips against Gaara's ear "_fuck me_"

Gaara responded with a loud deep moan, his fingers tightening on Kazuna's hips as he lifted him up almost off his cock, the head pressing against his entrance before slamming him back down, meeting him with a sharp snap of his hips. The motion caused a loud pleasured scream from Kazuna his eyes closed, his arms wrapping around Gaara's neck, he held on tightly as Gaara ruthlessly thrust into him.

With each snap of his hips, Gaara buried himself deeper into the warm cavern, their bodies shimmering with sweat they moved together in a continuously fast and hard motion, their moans and whimpers becoming louder, stronger, until finally they screamed as they climaxed together.

Nails breaking skin, blood running along fingertips, they collapsed in a heap. Kazuna laying on top of Gaara, with Gaara buried deep within him. They panted, eyes closed as they held each other.

Gaara opened his eyes, and placed a soft kiss on Kazuna's sweaty temple he looked around to see that they were now laying in a bed of Sakura blossoms, and smiled.

He couldn't think of a more fitting way to realize that he was falling in love.


End file.
